


Partners

by Lovedmoviesb



Series: The Witnesses [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Forever, Pre-Relationship, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: Abbie has had many partners. Comes with the territory of her job. Still, she never expected fate to drop Ichabod Crane in her lap.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane & Abbie Mills, Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Series: The Witnesses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Partners

Partnership was one of the occupational hazards that came along with Abbie’s choice of careers. She regarded it as such, a necessary evil at times, a pleasure at others, mostly useful, never permanent. 

She’d been partners with Jenny what seemed like lifetimes ago. Even the bonds of sisterhood could be severed by the forces of hell. And though they were on the road to recovery, their relationship was clouded with the memory of pain. 

Luke had been a partner, and a fair enough one. She’d made the mistake of trying to extend that partnership from work to love. It hadn’t worked out and she’d moved on. Abbie was good at moving on. 

Andy had once been there, and Corbin, and her mother, but they were gone now too. There were a million reasons and none of them were fair, but that was the nature of things. Life would whoop your ass if you let it, and Abbie had no intentions of letting it. When fate kicked her in the teeth, she kicked right back, determined to give as good as she got. 

Then fate dropped Ichabod Crane straight into her unsuspecting lap. 

Ordained by God. That’s what they told her. Abbie knew enough to believe it. What else could have brought a Revolutionary War soldier back from the dead and into her life? Ichabod was a man out of time, stumbling his way through the dark. Perhaps she knew something of how that felt. Perhaps that was the reason he occupied her heart so quickly. 

It didn’t account for the inconvenient way her stomach seemed to wring itself inside out when he smiled at her. It certainly couldn’t have been the reason the sound of his voice was akin to a hug, soothing and rich like a good cup of coffee. She couldn’t write off the way he haunted her in her sleep, the way she sought him out every moment of every day, as though they were joined in some way, as though this partnership was more than a necessity, more than part of the job. 

There was something there, something between them that went deeper than anything she’d felt before. She doubted she would ever feel drawn to another human being the way Ichabod drew her in. 

It would have been easier of course to pull away, to put her head down and complete the task in front of her. Then she could have considered a future, a road filled not with struggle but gentleness, a partnership that she chose for herself. 

Abbie considered this while she watched Ichabod rant and rave about the absurdities of modern day advertisements as they strolled towards her car. She hid her smile behind the cup of tea he’d brewed for her before ushering her out into the cold. 

Perhaps there were easier roads to take. Abbie had never much been one for doing the easy thing. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
